List of Careers
This is a list of all Careers, categorized by their Group. Scholar Sub-Group 'Barber-Surgeon' Barber-Surgeons provide painful but effective healing to the common folk. They are not as learned as Physicians, which is why Physicians maintain a separate guild, but they know quite a lot about anatomy. While they do cut hair and shave, they are more noted for their bleedings, surgeries, and amputations. Barber-Surgeons carry a variety of razor-sharp blades, from small scalpels to enormous bone saws. They have even more sinister looking tools for the most hated of their avocations: dentistry. Many large ships have a dedicated Barber-Surgeon as part of the crew; they are also common in towns and cities.WFRP Career Compendium p.26 Group/Sub-Group: Starting Attributes: +1 INT Starting Skills: Heal +1, Literacy, Speak Language (2) Starting Abilities: Surgery Starting Equipment: Barber-Surgeon Equipment, 1d6 daggers, 30gc Career Exits: Barber-Surgeon ---- 'Engineer Apprentice' While the Dwarfs are often seen as master engineers, humans were the first to take what the Dwarfs had to offer and ran with it; over the hills and far away, some might say. Still, in respect to Magical and Ecclesiastical academics, the worldly sciences are very new and completely unexplored and untapped territory. The engineer apprentice studied for many years now and is ready to head out and get some field-tests done. Group/Sub-Group: Starting Attributes: +2 INT, Starting Skills: Literacy, Engineering +1, Starting Abilities: Gunsmithing, Engineering Starting Equipment: Light Armour, Spikes 6, Engineer’s Kit, 10gc Career Exits: Dilettante, Engineer ---- 'Apothecary' While physicians prescribe cures for their patients’ various ills, it is the apothecary who actually makes the medicine. Specialists in minerals, chemicals, and salts derived from organic matter, the apothecary mixes powders to be taken with wine, unguents to apply to infected areas, and medicinal incenses to drive away unhealthy vapours. Guild law allows them to prescribe for minor ailments, such as a cold or stomach-ache, but few do since many physicians are resentful of the competition. While some apothecaries move on to higher careers in medicine or academia, others turn their knowledge to personal greed or succumb to a desire to harm others. Some apothecaries have been known to feed their clients drugs disguised as medicine, forcing them to come back and pay higher prices to feed their addiction, while others sell their services as poisoners, splitting the profits with an aggrieved widow or heir.WFRP Career Compendium p.14 Group/Sub-Group: Starting Attributes: +1 INT Starting Skills: Secret Language (Guild Tongue), Alchemy +2, Starting Abilities: Resistance to Poison, Alchemy, Poison Making Starting Equipment: Light Armour, Alchemist Lab, Selection of 6 Alchemical Items, Selection of 10 Alchemical Ingredients Career Exits: Barber-Surgeon, Alchemist Careers Military and Army ---- 'Militiaman' Militias are part-time local defence forces, formed largely from the rural peasantry. Members agree to spend a certain amount of time each year – usually seven days – practicing together on common land. Even this small amount of training can be the difference between life and death on the blood-soaked battlefields. Militia Captains are either civil leaders or retired military types. Some militias must provide their own equipment, while the local nobility equips others. This means that while some militia units appear for duty in smart uniforms with well-maintained equipment, others have little more than their patchwork clothes and hunting bows.WFRP Career Compendium p.145 Group/Sub-Group: Starting Attributes: +1 END or ''+1 STR ''or ''+1 DEX '''Starting Skills:' None Starting Abilities: Specialist Weapon Group (Two-Handed) or ''(One Handed) ''or (Crossbows) or ''(Bow) '''Starting Equipment:' Halberd or ''Sword and Shield ''or ''Crossbow with 10 Bolts ''or ''Bow with 10 Arrows '''Career Exits:' Mercenary, Marine, Any Basic Non-Rogue Criminal, Any Basic Warrior Careers